DisorienTate
by Jaksbak
Summary: The Tate family has a long history in SPD, and Mirloc wasn't the only enemy of the family. Everyone knew Sky's grandfather had a dark streak, but no one knew just how dark...
1. Chapter 1: The Nightmare

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Power Rangers SPD or any of its characters.

Dark. Cold.

Damp. Foul.

Sky's wrists bled from the rough iron that bound them to the chair. Visibility only reached a few feet, and then nothing- in any direction. He craned his neck, looking for anything but the hard metal and the disgusting stone floor. He called out, and his voice echoed through the emptiness. He steadied his breathing. _How did I get here? Doesn't matter. I have to get out._ He tried to rock himself, but it seemed the chair was bolted to the floor. He tried to move his legs, but to no avail. A thin, high, scratchy voice laughed from the depths. "You think you can leave?" It asked. "No. There is no escape for you… grandson of Chanthum Tate."

Sky froze. "What are you talking about? What does this have to do with my grandfather?"

The voice laughed. "Sky. Sky. Sky. Sky…

"Sky! Sky!" Bridge shook his comrade and best friend awake. Sky jerk up and pushed Bridge out of the way. "Sky, you were shouting in your sleep…"

Sky rubbed his eyes. "Oh, oops." He laid back down and rolled over, hiding his shaking hands. "Go back to sleep Bridge."

Bridge frowned. "Are you sure? You were saying something about-"

"-Yes, I'm fine. Good night." Sky didn't want to let on that something as minor as a dream had rattled him as much as it did.

Bridge crawled back into bed, almost fooled that Sky was his mostly-grumpy self, except that Bridge didn't wear his gloves at night. And Sky's aura emanated the bright yellow of fear.

Sky woke up at his usual time. Or, rather, he got out of bed after a restless night at his usual wake-up time. Bridge was still in bed, snoring away, hands twitching. Sky dressed and set out for his morning run. He wished he could say that the cool air cleared away the terror from the night, or that he had simply shaken it off, but he couldn't because he didn't. Something about the voice stuck with him, rolling around in his head. He arrived back on schedule and continued smoothly into his workout, he let the routine knead the worry from his mind. He was showered and waiting in the command center before the other cadets arrived. Commander Cruger arrived shortly after, gruff as always.

"Morning Cadets. We've heard many reports recently of a Gingin causing trouble in the lower town." He pulled up a picture of the purple-skinned alien species. Seeing as how we can't just go around arresting every Gingin we see, today is patrol day. You'll cover more ground if you go individually, but never be more than three blocks from each other. We need to show the people that we are here and that we will protect them and prosecute perpetrators." The five saluted and exited the Command Center.

"That was a fast morning meeting." Z commented as they headed for their cruisers. "There wasn't even a mini-lecture on how to patrol...again." Jack nodded.

"He did seem like he was in a bit of a hurry to get us out of there." He paused. "Maybe something bigger is happening and he doesn't want us involved?"

Syd shook her head. "I doubt it. We're his number one team. If there were any threats, we'd be the first to know."

"I could try to go back and scan him." Bridge suggested, "It could be helpful, if I don't get caught, or if he doesn't ask where we are, or…" A look from Jack stops him. "But still, I could." Jack thought a moment.

"No, let's just get to patrol. I'm sure whatever it is, he'll let u know when he's ready." He finished as they got to the garage. "For now, let's keep watch on the city." The team nodded.

Syd and Z hopped into a Delta Cruiser while Sky, Jack, and Bridge mounted their Patrol Bikes. On Jack's signal, they sped out into the city. They split up as they enter the Lower city. Sky raced ahead, going to the heart of the Lower City, and not slowing until the others had been out of sight for sometime. He occupied his mind as he peered into the various alleyways and dark corners. He faintly heard something coming from his transponder, and he switched off the volume, continuing on.

He passed life forms from time to time, but he was not in a densely populated area and contact was kept to a minimum. Sky had almost reached outerlimits of the Lower City when a hooded figure with a face like a Gingin, disappeared into an alley. Sky immediately kicked into high alert. He pulled off and kicked out the stand for the patrol bike. He cautiously crept down the shadowy alley, but the Gingin had vanished. Sky grunted and turned back toward his bike, but stopped short as he heard approaching footsteps, followed by a high, thin laugh.

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

Thanks for reading! This is just the first chapter, just trying to see if there is any interest at all in this story. Feel free to comment below.


	2. Chapter 2: The Visitor

The hair on the back of his neck stood straight up, and his breaths quickened. He could hear the footsteps getting closer and closer. The high-pitched laugh echoed in the alleyway. Sky slowed his breathing, and when the footsteps got close enough, he whipped around to face his would-be assailant, gun drawn. Bridge shot his hands into the air. "Woah, woah! Just me! Just me!" Sky lowered his gun.

"Sky, what happened? Why are you all the way out here? We tried to call you like, a million times but at first you didn't answer, then we tried again and your transmitter turned off, then we tried to ping you but your signal was weak, then-"

"I'm fine. Just, saw something suspicious is all." Sky interrupted. "Then I heard the laughing and… whatever, it doesn't matter now. Let's get back."

Bridge remained stoic. "Laughing?" He asked.

Sky nodded. "Just before I turned around, someone was laughing. Didn't you hear it?"

Bridge shook his head. "No, no one was laughing. There wasn't even a sound. Well, except for my footsteps and your breathing and my breathing."

"You didn't hear it?" Sky's stomach lurched. "Well, uh, anyway, like I said, something suspicious."

"Something suspicious. That took you 20 blocks outside our radius and 36 blocks from your team." Bridge was obviously not convinced. "Is everything ok Sky?"

"Of course I'm fine." Sky said a little too harshly, he internally winced. "Listen, I'm fine. Just got carried away. Let's get back to the others." Bridge hesitated before nodding.

The two walked back to their bikes. Bridge pulled out of the alleyway. Sky looked back and thought he saw a shadow duck behind a building, but he blinked and it was gone. He revved his bike and followed Bridge.

The two cadets were only blurs as they headed back to the rest of their team. As they neared the others, Sky begrudgingly switched on his communications again.

"-have work to do here and now we are way behind!" Jack's voice came over the radio seconds before he came into view. The other three leaned against their vehicles, obviously waiting for Bridge and Sky.

"Sky!" Jack shouted as Sky slowed to a stop. "What were you doing? Where did you go?"

Sky shrugged. "Saw something suspicious." He kept the laughing part to himself this time. He was becoming more and more convinced he had imagined the whole thing.

"Something suspicious that was-!" Jack shouted, looking like he was about to boil over, but he stopped himself. He faced away from Sky for a moment. When he addressed Sky again, his voice was dangerously quiet. "Get on the bikes. You patrol with me for the rest of our time today." Sky opened his mouth to argue, but Syd shot him a look, and he snap it shut, fuming on the inside. He didn't need a babysitter.

The team loaded up and continued their way through the streets. Sky saw no more signs of the Gingin he thought he saw, but he did maintain an uneasy feeling. They wound through the streets for hours, taking a short break only for food once at around midday. Jack never let Sky out of his sight for one second, and Bridge checked in with Sky periodically throughout the day to ask how he was sun had begun to set by the time they returned to the station.

Without further incident, the Cadets returned a few minutes before their return time. They left their vehicles in the garage and left to report to Cruger. The five stopped short of the Command Center when raised voices rang down the hall.

"-impossible! There is no way he, or anyone or anyone else could have survived!"

The team looked at each other, puzzled expressions on their faces, and it seemed none of them recognized the voice.

"General, I understand that he was declared dead," Cruger spoke, "but even if the slightest possibility exists, we have to investigate to be sure."

"WE don't have to do anything!" The stranger shouted. "It's an outrage to think that A-Squad did anything but their best!"

"But, with all due respect, they were compromised, sir." Cruger's voice was low, and the five could almost feel the stranger's rage building.

"I am sending a tech team here tomorrow to go over these readings and fix the obviously malfunctioning equipment. It is nothing more than a malfunction!" The stranger barked.

"Sir, one more question?" Cruger asked. "If it is him, what should we do about Sky?"

"The boy?" The stranger asked, he huffed. "Off the record, if it was him, then I should say pray he doesn't know about the boy."

Sky tensed, and his teammates looked at him. What did this have to do with him?

"But on the record, Cruger, this is going in the books as a malfunction. I do not want to hear any more on the matter. Is that understood?"

"But sir-" Cruger started.

"IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?" The stranger shouted.

A small and stubborn, "Yes sir" came from Cruger.

The team heard footsteps and they shrank back until they receded. They cautiously peered around the corner. Cruger stood alone just outside of the Command Center. Sky saw Bridge slip his glove back on, concern and confusion splayed across his face. Jack lead the way as they approached him. Cruger turned as they came and they gave a brief salute.

"Reporting in, sir." Jack announced. Sky stood behind him, still thinking about the stranger. Why were they talking about him? What did they mean? Who even was he? Seemed like he was a general, but exactly how high of a general was he? Sky didn't even know where to begin. His family had been in SPD for generations, did it have something to do with his family's history?

"Cadet Tate."

Cruger's voice brought Sky back to the present. "Sir?"

"Landers told me you veered off on your own today?" He asked.

"I saw something suspicious, sir." He replied dutifully. Sky noticed with some surprise that Cruger looked worn and tired. His ears were flopping at the top, his eyes had red rings, he had creases on his face that made him seem years older than what he was, and his shoulders slouched.

Cruger sighed. "I guess that was one of the reasons for sending you out today. Good work today Cadets. Dismissed." The other Cadets saluted and walked away, but Sky took a little longer. Cruger usually gave him some sort of punishment for going against a direct order, but he wasn't about to question Cruger.

Sky followed the others at a distance. His stomach rumbled, but he couldn't bring himself to eat. His eyes were heavy from his lack of sleep and he dropped further behind.

"Sky, you coming?" Syd called out from ahead. Sky gently shook his head and Syd fell back to walk next to him. "What's up?" She asked. Again, Sky shook his head. "So, you're telling me, you're not going to come eat with us? What about your carefully constructed diet you've spent so long building?" She asked. Another shake.

"I'm pretty wiped from, uh, today." He lied. "Tomorrow is morning cardio and I need to get some sleep before that." He forced a half-hearted half-smile. "I'll see you in the morning." He trudged off, leaving Syd alone. Syd frowned. She knew that Sky never skipped a meal and she knew tomorrow was not his cardio day.

Sky closed his door on the world, his bed practically calling his name. He slumped into bed, his head barely touching the pillow before he fell asleep.

Sky opened his eyes.

Dark. Cold. Damp. Foul.

He was back in the chair and back in the darkness. No! He thought. No no no no. Sky pulled at cuffs on his wrists. He searched wildly about, looking for anyone or anything in the darkness beyond his little circle of light.

A high, thin laugh sounded from the darkness. "Welcome back to the nightmare."


	3. Chapter 3: World of the Awake

Sky's heart rate soared. He could just make out the line of something in the darkness. It was just a shape, an outline. It slinked about on the edges of his vision, just out of reach of the light.

"Do you know who I am yet?" It's voice sounded like nails on a chalkboard. "Have you figured it out?"

Sky shook his head. "How am I supposed to figure out something from nothing? That's all you are, nothing. This is just a dream." He fought to control the tremble in his voice. Tates were not allowed to get scared.

It laughed. "Oh so young. So foolish. Very well, believe your little lies. But-" A cold, thin hand pushed Sky's neck forward at a painful angle, bones digging into his skin. "Remember this, Grandson of Chanthum Tate…" It hissed in his ear.

Sky screamed as a sharp pain bloomed from his chin and traveled down to his collarbone.

Warm hands pressed into his back, and Sky jerked awake, back in his bed, with Bridge leaning over him.

"You were screaming again. Were you dreaming? I had a terrible dream once." Bridge's eyes went wide.

"I'm fine. Nothing's wrong." Sky said as he sat up.

Bridge stared at Sky's pillow

"Sky? What's that?" Bridge asked.

Sky looked down and saw a dark stain on his usually blue pillowcase.

"Sky…" he heard Bridge whisper, "your neck…"

Sky raised a hand to his neck and felt something sticky and wet. He pulled his fingers away to see that blood coated his hand. A searing pain tore through him. He pressed his hand to his neck and stumbled to their shared bathroom. Blood seeped through his fingers and down his neck, soaking his white shirt. He grabbed a towel and turned on the facet. He carefully cleaned the gash, wincing as the towel wiped away the blood. He held the towel to his wound and Bridge appeared at the door.

"You need to see Kat. She can help clean that up."

Sky shook his head. "I'm fine. I just need the kit."

Knowing it was pointless to argue, Bridge reluctantly fished out the First-Aid kit and unpacked a compress and gauze. Sky peeled away the towel and Bridge applied the compress.

"What happened to you? How did you get this? Or, wait, do you want me to guess? I mean I could guess but that would take forever." Bridge began wrapping the gauze.

Sky grunted. "There's nothing to tell. I woke up and this was here," he insisted, visions from his nightmare flashing across his mind.

Bridge frowned. "It's fine if you don't want to tell me. It's just all a little strange. You never have nightmares, now two nights in a row?" He finished wrapping and stood back to look at Sky through the mirror.

Sky shrugged. "It's whatever." He checked his watch. "2 o'clock, Bridge. Let's go back to sleep." He left Bridge in the bathroom and left his questions unanswered.

Sky walked back to his bed and threw the bloody pillow on the ground. He heard Bridge crawl into his own bed and listened as his breathing slowed to sleep.

But Sky couldn't sleep. He didn't want to go back. At the same time, he wondered if it was real or if he was going insane. His hand touched the gauze around his neck. His wound sure felt real enough. What was happening to him?

He rolled over and eventually dozed off into short bursts of unfit rest.

Sky woke up to the sound of boots walking down the hallway outside his door. He sat up in a confused haze. No one was usually up when Sky took his morning jogs. Sky checked his watch.

0900!

Sky bolted out of bed and hurriedly threw on his uniform, straightening it to hide his bandage just before dashing out the door.

Sky arrived at the cafeteria and scarfed down an apple and some pancakes before rushing out the door and to the training facilities.

His teammates were just about to start an active shooter exercise. He slid over next to Syd and grabbed a blaster.

"Where have you been?" She hissed.

Sky shrugged. "Abs took a lot out of me this morning."

Syd stopped and looked at him. "Yesterday, you said you had cardio this morning."

Sky grimaced as he realized his mistake. "Oh well yeah, I uh…" but he was saved from having to answer as Jack came around to debrief on the scenario.

"Good of you to join us Sky," he said and Sky scowled. "Today we will be against four heavily armed shooters in the simulation room. This one is in a densely populated area so watch your shots. Our objective is to stop the threats by any means necessary. Bridge, you're with Z, I'm with Syd, and Sky, you're our eyes from up top," he addressed the group. "We won't always be able to evacuate everyone before a battle, so let's take this seriously and get it done."

They each took their places as the simulation began the countdown.

A mechanical sounding voice counted. "3...2...1…"

Just like that, the world around them shifted from an empty room into downtown New Tech City, and the stillness of the stiff room morphed into madness. People running everywhere, some looking disoriented and others overcome by fear. The team was immediately jostled by civilians running screaming from some unknown source ahead.

Sky didn't bother watching to see what his teammates did. He needed to find a way up to a rooftop, fast. A little further on down the alley he saw a fire escape ladder hanging limply. Sky had to shoulder his way through the thronging masses, pushing people out of the way left and right. He leapt up and grabbed hold of the broken end of the ladder and hoisted himself to the fire escape. He pounded up the stairs, the clanging of the rickety fire escape barely noticed above the commotion below.

The gravel of the roof crunched under his feet as he flew to the edge of the building. He brought his binoculars to his eyes and scanned the surrounding area.

"Jack, I can't see the shooters from here. I'll need to climb to a different building, so you guys won't be covered for a few minutes at least." Sky spoke into the head piece.

"Alright, go fast Sky. We need you up there," Jack's voice came back.

Sky slung the binoculars back around his shoulder and looked around for a taller building.

His eyes fell on one just two blocks away, Jagah Inc. He frowned. He wouldn't be able to stay on the rooftops. He had to go back into the fray.

In a flash, he was back down the fire escape and on the street again. If possible, it seemed as if there were even more people than before. He struggled to make it to Jagah Inc., but finally burst through the doors.

"S.P.D." he shouted. "I need to utilize your roof, is there an access point?"

A shy looking receptionist pointed to the back. "There's a staircase that'll take you right up, sir," she replied in a small voice.

He nodded to her. "Thank you."

His boots thudded on the polished floors and he crashed through the door to the stairs. He glanced up and groaned, starting up what looked to the about 20 floors.

About floor 17, Jack came into Sky's ear.

"Sky! Where are you? We need you right now! We can't identify the shooters there's too much chaos out here!"

"Almost...there…" he wheezed.

Sky exploded into the sunlight on the roof and sprinted to the raised ledge. He pulled out his binoculars and tried to catch his breath as he scanned again. The building was perfectly placed to offer him a view of the plaza down below. Two green-skinned aliens stood in the plaza, injured civilians littering the ground around them.

"...Jack…" he huffed. "Found them. Tyran Plaza. Two suspects. Hurry, lots of downed civs."

"On our way. Bridge and Z should be closer." He said.

"We're here." Z replied. "But we can't get a clean shot. They're each holding a civ as a human shield. Bridge is trying to talk them down but they aren't responding."

Three shots rang out, but not from the plaza.

"Guys, we found the other two shooters." Jack said. "We can't get back to you. We need to cover these shooters. Sky, if Bridge's talking isn't working. Then take a shot as soon as you see it. Z, move in a do the same. There's nothing else we can do but hope we can get shots at them both. Oh sh-" Three more shots.

"Z," Sky called. "Flashbang. Blind them. Hopefully then we can get to them and end this safely."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Do it! Bridge, duck and close your eyes." He hissed.

"Bang away, cover!" Z shouted.

Sky covered his eyes until he saw the flash from beneath his lids. He opened his eyes and whipped his rifle into place just in time to see Bridge take down one of the suspects, but the other still refused to give up, waving his guns around wildly.

"Take the shot!" Z screamed.

Sky lined up the crosshairs and slowed his breathing until it seemed like time was standing still.

His finger laid on the trigger.

But he froze in terror as razor sharp claws dug into his shoulder.

 _ **Author's note: Hey guys! Thanks for reading and getting this far! Sorry for the oddly long breaks, it's been a wild semester! Feel free to leave a comment below or give a review! Hopefully I'll get a new chapter out soon to make up for the long break I had! Thank you all so much!**_


	4. Chapter 4: More Questions Than Answers

Sky screamed and stood up, whirling around. His quick motion scared off the very surprised pigeon who had decided to land on his shoulder.

Sky's whole body shook and the wound on his neck throbbed. He sunk down to his knees in the gravel and took shaky breaths.

The suspect flashed back across his mind and Sky spun back toward the plaza to train his blaster back on the suspect.

But, through the scope, he realized in horror that the suspect and the civilian he was holding were both on the ground, dead.

Sky sat back against the wall, still trembling. He scolded himself for getting terrified of a pigeon and letting the civilian die.

He felt a sticky liquid drip down his neck and soak into his shirt. His bandage had come loose. Sky pressed his hand to the bandage just as the breeze tugged it free.

"What happened?" He asked the others. "I was... distracted for a moment." Sky waited a moment for a response before he realized that his earpiece had fallen out, probably when he terrified the bird. He looked around and saw it a few feet away. He lifted himself off the wall, but the blood came sluggishly faster.

He grunted and laid back again, but he needed to get to his comms.

Sky shifted himself so that he laid flat, and inched forward toward the little device. Each length he moved left a small blood trail in the dusty rocks. He had just reached it when the door to the roof flew open and Bridge and Z filed out.

"Sky!" Z shouted she fell down next to him. "Jack, we found Sky, he's shaking and in real bad shape." She bit her lip. "We might need to end the simulation to get rid of it. He looks like he's in pain."

"How bad is it?" Jack called back, his voice followed by several gunshots.

"Bad." Z responded.

Sky looked up at Bridge whose face was a mixture of concern, disappointment, and anger.

"How do you know ending the simulation will get rid of it?" Bridge asked Z.

"It's how the simulation is programmed." She explained while she held her hands to Sky's neck. "The wound was incurred in the simulation, but because it was, it can't exist outside the simulation that created it."

Bridge's eyes now flickered with fear. Both Sky and Bridge knew ending the simulation wouldn't end this.

After a long pause, Jack's voice finally came back over.

"Alright, ending sequence now."

Around the team, the buildings dissolved and the sky turned back into the dim gray of the simulation room, but the red stain of blood remained.

Z took her hands away from Sky's neck and stood up as the team stood for several seconds as they waited the process to completely finish.

"What happened Sky? Did you get hit by a stray-" Jack stopped when he saw Sky on the floor, still bleeding. "Um Z, I thought ending the simulation was supposed the end the wound too."

Z looked down at Sky.

"Oh my Delta…" She slammed open the door to the control room and snatched up the phone on the other side of the glass.

Jack knelt next to Sky, pressing his hands to his neck. Syd screamed and grabbed Sky's hand. Bridge remained distant, unsure of what to do.

Kat exploded into the room minutes later with a gurney, a medical bag, and two nurses.

"Jack stay, everyone else move!" She ordered. The team split to allow Kat room to work. She carefully pried Jack's hands away from his neck. Sky stiffened.

"Sky, I know it hurts, but I need you to relax. Jack I need you to back up now. Nurse Kang is going to replace you." One of the nurses knelt beside them with a gauze ready. "Three… two… one…" Jack pulled his hands away and the nurse pressed the gauze on.

Sky's vision was beginning to go dark. Whether it was from blood loss or the pain, he couldn't tell. The last thing he remembered before passing out was Bridge's face looking equal parts terrified and angry.

Sky opened his eyes, expecting to see the same dark room, but hoping he wouldn't.

But he saw nothing. His eyes were open and he could see himself in the black reflection of the ground, but that was all.

"Hello?" He called. His voice echoing into the depths. "Anyone there?" Sky wanted someone to respond, but was afraid of who it might be. He started walking, his footsteps clanging on the floor. He looked back down to see his ankles in chains. "What…?" His eyes followed to chains into the darkness. He started following the long links, but each step seemed more difficult than the last and still nothing appeared in his vision.

Above him, a light shone down. Sky squinted and gazed at it, seeing Kat's concerned face peering in.

"Will he be alright?" Bridge's muffled voice echoed around Sky. Kat nodded her head and leaned back.

"He'll be fine. But, I still don't understand how this happened in the first place. The simulation room is just that… a simulation. This shouldn't be possible." They sat in silence for a moment before she addressed Bridge again.

"And you are sure nothing else happened? You're sure you've told me everything?" She asked.

Sky chest tightened. Bridge couldn't have told them, could he?

Bridge nodded. "Yep. I woke up and went to breakfast but Sky was still in bed and I just thought that maybe he was a little tired from his exercises today so I just went to breakfast and ordered extra, extra buttery toast. Then when I got the toast, I put more butter on it because you can never-"

"Bridge," Kat interrupted, "I meant about Sky."

Bridge nodded again. "Oh yeah, um, everything. He got there late. Later than usual, I was a little worried, and I think everyone was, including Jack, but he won't admit it-" a look from Kat cut off his rambling "and uh, yeah. He went into the simulation fine and came out like this." He finished quickly.

Sky breathed a sigh of relief.

Kat pursed her lips. "Fine. I'll update Doggie. Sky should wake up soon. Please, call me as soon as he does, I have more questions than answers and I'm hoping Sky can help." Kat left the box of light and it shut closed behind her plunging down into darkness once again.

It seemed a lifetime of waiting later that Sky felt a tug on his torso. Before he knew it, he was lifted above the black glass floor, his chains falling away behind him. Another window of light opened above him and he was pulled toward it.

"No…" a thin voice called out "You think you can break away that easily do you?" A face emerged from the black. The pale face and black, sunken eyes stared into Sky. It's maniac laughter rang around the empty expanse It opened its mouth and the terrible screeching of its voice continued, "You didn't think I would let you just leave… did you?"

 _ **Heyo everyone! Thanks for your comments and reviews! You actually have no idea how much it means for me to hear from you guys! It really gave me the motivation to finish this chapter. Thanks for all your support and please don't hesitate to comment!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Answers

Sky's heart raced. The dead face boasted a wicked smile. Sky flailed around, but there was nothing he could do. He was suspended in the air.

Sky heard muffled yells and watched the square of light as Kat once again appeared.

"What happened?" She demanded from Bridge.

"I...I don't know. I was just sitting here and thinking about nothing and everything and then these alarms started going off and… what's happening to him Kat?" Sky could see the fear in Bridge's eyes.

Kat pushed Bridge out of Sky's sight, but he could hear him and Syd in the background.

Everything became more muffled and the window started closing.

"That's right, you're staying here Sky," the face chuckled, "not that you had much of a choice."

Sky trembled.

"No. No, no no! Stay away from me!" He screamed.

The face's chuckle abruptly turned into a laugh; a high, piercing, chilling laugh. It came closer and closer to Sky.

Sky held his hands in front of his face.

"No! Get away from me!" He felt a prick in his chest and winced. Suddenly, Sky was shooting upward.

"Get away from me!" Sky jerked into the waking world. His arms and legs flailed, smacking Kat in the face and knocking over a tray of medical instruments. He writhed in the bed, his eyes still seeing nothing but that face.

Something grabbed ahold of him and weighed him down.

"Sky!" Syd's voice called out. "Sky! Calm down it's us!"

The sheet-white face in front of Sky dissolved into that of Syd's. Around him, Bridge, Jack, Z, and Kat held him still and two nurses were cleaning up the medical instruments from the floor.

"Syd…" Relief flashed across Sky's eyes. "What...what happened?" He asked, his heart still drummed rapidly.

Realizing the danger was past, the group slowly began to release him and he sat up.

Kat gently took Sky head and pointed it up. She sighed. "Good, your stitches seem to be holding. I was worried when I gave you that adrenaline shot." She took a step back. "Sky, what do you remember?"

Scenes flashed across Sky's mind. Everything from waking up with the gash on his neck to passing out in the simulation room.

"Um… something… something about the simulation room, I think?" He lied. Sky met Syd's eyes. Syd knew he was lying. Sky averted his gaze.

"Right," Kat continued, missing Sky uncomfortable interaction with Syd, "somehow in the simulation room you suffered a wound on your neck. Your adrenaline was pumping and making your heart pump faster causing you to lose a lot of blood. You've been unconscious for several hours. A few minutes ago, your heart rate plummeted and your vitals started dropping. I had to give you an adrenaline shot. You'll feel it for another 10 to 15 minutes. For now, rest. I'll be back in a few minutes." Kat ducked out and let Sky's friends crowd around his bed.

"Hey," Z spoke up first, "how are you feeling?"

Sky shrugged then winced at the pain in his neck. "I'm fine."

Z raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I forgot. Tates are incapable of feeling pain aren't they?"

Sky half shrugged again. "Something like that."

"For real though Sky. You gave us all a scare." Jack laid his hand on Sky's shoulder. "You really can't remember anything?" He asked.

Sky shook his head. "No."

The five stood in silence.

"I guess I should be getting some sleep." Sky said. The others looked at each other.

"Do you want us to stay with you?" Syd asked, "Or take shifts or something."

Sky rolled his eyes. "I'll be fine. I just need to get some sleep." He shooed them away and the four reluctantly shuffled out.

"We'll come back and check on you later." Z called over her shoulder.

"Get some sleep buddy." Jack said as he closed the door.

Sky waited until he heard their footsteps recede down the hallway before he stood up. He slipped on his shoes and crept to the door. He carefully opened the door and slipped out, closing it behind him. He turned around to see Bridge leaning against the wall and yelped.

"Where you going Sky? I thought you were going to get some rest." Bridge said calmly.

Sky composed himself and pushed past Bridge.

"There's no way I'm going to be able to sleep." He mumbled.

"What why?" Bridge asked grabbing him by his shoulder. "Sky, this has gone on long enough. You have to tell me what's going on."

"Nothing's going on!" Sky slapped Bridge's hand away.

"Really?" Bridge stared at Sky's wound, not sounding convinced.

"Really." Sky said through gritted teeth.

Bridge studied Sky for a minute.

"Then please explain to me why you wake up in fear every night, you've now lied to me, Syd, and Kat, you don't want to go to sleep, you let them blame your neck on the simulation room-"

"Alright fine!" Sky cut Bridge off. He grabbed Bridge and pulled him into his hospital room. He closed the door and locked it.

Bridge folded his arms and waiting patiently for Sky to start talking.

Sky took a deep breath.

"I keep having these… well… for lack of a better word, nightmares." He said. The words tumbled out of Sky as he finally told Bridge about being shackled to a chair and the voice that kept haunting him. He told Bridge about getting the wound in the dream and then waking up and it was real. He told him about the bird and then finally about the deathly face.

When Sky was done, Bridge slowly sank into a chair.

"Sky…" he started, but he couldn't seem to find the right words.

"Now do you see why I don't want to sleep?" Sky asked. "Now do you see why I need to find out anything I can about this?"

Bridge nodded.

"But you're not doing it alone. I'm coming with you." Bridge stood up.

Sky had neither the willpower nor the energy to try to talk him out of it.

"Fine. Come on."

The two snuck back into the hall and out of the infirmary. They crept down the hallway and relaxed once the infirmary was out of view.

"Where are we headed?" Bridge asked.

"Hall of records." Sky responded.

"The… what? Sky are you crazy?" Bridge stopped. "That place is sealed tight! Only an order from Cruger is going to get you in there!"

Sky faced him.

"I know, but I have to try. This is the only way I can find out what is happening to me." Sky turned to keep walking but ran straight into a cadet, sending her files everywhere.

"Oh my Delta. I am so sorry!" She and Sky bent down to pick up the files.

"Let me help." Sky said. The cadet nodded and turned around to pick up the files from behind her. Sky reached for a file and flinched back like it bite him. He gestured to Bridge. Bridge glanced over Sky to see a photo peeping out of the file. The face was a ghostly white and the the eyes were as black as the night.

Tentatively, Sky snatched up the file and handed it Bridge who grabbed it and retreated down a separate hallway, toward the dormitories. Sky handed the rest of the files to the cadet and casually followed.

Once safely inside their own quarters, Bridge opened the file and he hesitated.

"Sky, are you sure you want to do this? Look into this?" He asked.

Sky huffed.

"Of course I'm sure. We've been over this. What does the file say?" He barked.

Bridge started out slowly.

"This alien's name is Nighcaic. He has the power to appear in another person's unconsciousness, usually manifesting in nightmares. His strength comes from repeated visits to the same victim. His power goes as far as to be able to-" Bridge stopped short. "Oh Delta. Sky, his power went as far as to be able to kill a person in their unconscious, causing death to the physical being as well."

Bridge showed Sky the image of the face.

Sky swallowed hard.

"That's definitely him." Sky looked away, unable to look at it any longer, "This is definitely the alien who's been after me."

"But that's impossible." Bridge said, reading through the file.

"What? You think I'm lying?" Sky bristled.

Bridge shook his head.

"No, no, Sky. It's just that…well... Nighcaic's dead."

 _ **Hey guys! This is sort of an apology post for being so sporadic! I hope to release weekly on Monday after this! As usual, thanks for all your support and feel free to comment below!**_

 _ **PS: I'm thinking of starting another fanfic since I have a set schedule now, if you guys have any requests, message me and I'll see what I can do!**_


	6. Chapter 6: The Enemy I know

"What?!" Sky snatched the folder from Bridge's hands, his eyes skimming the papers until he came to one word. Deceased.

"But that's- no… that's impossible!" Sky spluttered, "I saw him Bridge! I saw him! I...I…" he trailed off.

Bridge gently took the folder back from Sky. "Let's see what else it says." Bridge flipped a few pages.

"It says that your grandfather was tracking him for a while. Years actually. Nighcaic has 34 known victims, 19 of which were fatal. The official report says that when he finally caught up to him, rather than be taken alive, Nighcaic blew up the safehouse before they could even enter. Delta," Bridge whispered. "He blew up himself along with his wife and three children. Chathum Tate and Anubis Cruger were on the task force that tracked him." Bridge said.

"Let me see." Sky said.

Bridge handed him the file again.

Sky nodded.

"This must have been the last operation my grandfather went on. He retired a few months after this." Sky gave a small smile. "When Cruger came to earth, he pulled the most brilliant minds on earth together. Before they were SPD, they called themselves the Space Enforcement Squad. My grandfather was one of them. When he retired is when earth finally and officially connected with the other planets in the Space Patrol, and they became Space Patrol Delta." Sky's face fell a little. "Grandpa Tate loved the job, but by the time Cruger invited him to join, he was already older. Though, despite his age, he managed to capture and convict 14 intergalactic aliens. Then he just kind of...disappeared from our lives. We never knew what happened to him until we got the call that he died a few years later in his hometown."

Sky shook himself from the past and refocused on the present.

"But, um, anyway." Sky went back to reading the file. "Other than those details, not much here. The explosion was so severe, it seems like there were no bodies discovered."

Sky looked up at Bridge.

"If they never found a body, then you don't suppose that it's possible that he's…" Sky trailed off.

"He's what, still alive?" Bridge finished. "Sky the chances of the SPD making a mistake that big are really, really, really, really, really, really, really-"

"-small. I get it." Sky interrupted. "But, if there is a chance? I'm the next male in my family, it makes sense he would seek to take out his vendetta on me."

Bridge nodded thoughtfully. "I mean, maybe. I suppose that there's always a chance that a small worm hole opened up just as the explosion happened and…"

Sky raised his eyebrows.

"...Uh...right. Not the time for conspiracy theories. Got it." Bridge looked away.

A knock sounded on their door.

Bridge signaled Sky to stay quiet. Bridge peered through the peephole. Kat stood outside.

"Who is it?" Bridge called.

"Bridge, it's me. Kat. Look, I know Sky's in there." She responded.

Bridge looked at Sky who shook his head vigorously.

"Uh, I think you have the wrong room. Please come back later." Bridge said.

"Bridge! This is serious! If I'm going to figure out what's wrong with Sky, I need him to be under observation."

"Actually, you don't need Sky to be there. If you get all your information from tests you've run, then just look at the tests. I bet if you think really hard you could do it without him. Try standing on your head, that always helps me." Bridge offered.

"Bridge, open the door."

"No can do Kat. You see I...um… I lost my gloves so I can't or else… uh… things. So, um, yeah."

Sky facepalmed behind Bridge.

The lock clicked and the door swung to reveal Commander Cruger with a keycard and Kat standing behind him.

Bridge and Sky snapped to attention.

"At ease." Cruger ordered. Sky and Bridge relaxed. "Cadet Tate, you should be resting in the infirmary, you need to get some sleep and recover. Kat can give you something to help you sleep." Cruger said.

Sky's eyes widened in fear. "C-commander...I really don't need to… I can… can't I just… I can recover here." He stammered.

Cruger's face hardened. "Cadet Tate. You are going to the infirmary to recover. Kat will administer a sedative that will put you to sleep tonight. That is not a request, that is an order."

Sky's face drained of color. "Yes Commander."

Sky and Bridge saluted as Cruger left, Kat remained behind.

Kat gently took him by the arm and guided him back to the infirmary. Sky turned to Bridge with wide pleading eyes.

Bridge had never seen Sky this terrified, and yet he could do nothing about it.

Sky was lead along by Kat the entire way to the infirmary and back into his room. She only released him when he settled in among the sheets.

"Kat, I really don't need anything to help me sleep. I'm pretty tired already." Sky said, hopeful that he might stay awake.

Kat studied him carefully, seeing the bags underneath his eyes. She nodded slowly.

"Fine. But I'm locking this door from the outside and placing a guard here." She said.

Sky smiled.

"Sure, sure, sure. Thanks Kat." Sky turned on his side, pretending to try to sleep.

True to her promise, Kat left the little room and locked it behind her, placing someone outside the door to make sure he stayed put.

As soon as she was gone, Sky jumped out of his bed and began pacing the room, trying to stay awake. The past few days had been trying on him, and he could feel the weariness setting in. All he wanted to do was to fall fast asleep and stay asleep, but he knew better now. Sky knew that each time he fell asleep, Nighcaic grew stronger. Sky couldn't let that happen.

He paced the floor most of the night, each pass growing steadily slower as he got sleepier. Sky slapped himself. He did a few push-ups. He did everything he could to keep himself awake.

But his neck was throbbing and the trauma from the past few days was setting in. Sky sat down, only for a second, and he nodded off to sleep.

As soon as he opened his eyes, Sky was back in the chair. But this time, Nighcaic stood before him, a smug, toothy smile stretched across his face.

"So, you've figured out who I am? It's about time." He cooed, his voice cutting through Sky like a knife.

"What do you want from me?" Sky snarled, his panic rising. He didn't know many more visits he had before Nighcaic could kill him.

"What do I want?" The terrible smirk spread wider across his white face. "Tell me, what exactly did that file say about me?"

"It said that you're a murderer." Sky spat the words out.

Nighcaic nodded, like he approved of Sky's opinion of him.

"What else did it say?" He asked.

"That you murdered 19 and tortured 15 others before my Grandfather finally caught you."

Nighcaic smiled.

"Ah, but he didn't catch me." He gestured to himself. "As you can see."

"The file said that you blew yourself up, along with your family." Sky glared at him.

Nighcaic's smile disappeared, replaced by an angry contortion of his features.

"Did this file also tell you that your grandfather knew my family was in the house when he blew it up? Did it also tell you that the reason it took so long for him to 'catch' me was because I was helping him catch others?"

Sky's mouth gaped.

Nighcaic chuckled again.

"You see Sky, we were what you might call, partners."


	7. Chapter 7: Blurred Lines

Nighcaic smiled at Sky's disbelief, relishing it.

"When Chathum first found me, he recognized my... unique talents... and realized that I could help him. Whenever he needed a particular alien to confess, he would have me haunt his dreams. He had me torture them into confession." Nighcaic's smile spread. "Even if they didn't do it."

"No… you're lying…" Sky's voice was barely more than a whisper.

"No Sky, I'm not. Your grandfather eventually became fed up with how many were still getting away, so with the particularly stubborn ones…" Nighcaic cackled, "...he let me...kill them."

Sky shook his head.

"It's-it's not true," is all he managed.

Nighcaic pressed on.

"Then, after a couple years, I had a family, and your grandfather let me get away. He even set me up in a safehouse. But," his features darkened in rage and his eyes donned a far away look, "he betrayed me. He let me believe that we were safe, but when I was out of the house is when SPD found them. He still thought I was inside, and unbeknownst to anyone, he had rigged the house with explosives. Instead of trying to negotiate, he blew them up and blamed me. When he realized I wasn't dead a few months after, he fled to protect his family from me. By the time I found him, he was dead." Nighcaic's eyes focused on Sky again, "But no matter, I had a dear, dear friend help me track down his son, and Mirloc did a fine job of that." Nighcaic sneered.

Sky heart stopped and tears filled his eyes, he didn't know what to say. He didn't have anything to say. His mind raced and try as he might to dissuade himself, it all made a little too much sense.

Sky felt a shock run through him, electrocuting his system.

Nighcaic grinned.

Sky felt another shock, stronger this time, he screamed in pain.

"One more visit, Sky. One more time."

One last shock and Sky gasped awake on his hospital bed. Kat stood over him with shock paddles.

"Sky!" She shouted. She checked his vitals on the monitor and sighed in relief. "Welcome back. We almost lost you. I thought- nevermind. How are you feeling?" Kat asked.

Sky trembled in his bed, Nighcaic's words still echoed in his mind. Sky knew he meant, but he hoped he was wrong.

"Shaky." He said. "Where is Bridge?" He asked.

Kat looked at the door. "He's outside. But I still need to run some tests on you."

Sky shook his head. "I need to talk to Bridge first, alone."

Kat opened her mouth to object but Sky interrupted.

"Please Kat!"

She pursed her lips and nodded.

"But only for a few minutes." She opened the door and called Bridge in. She closed the door behind her.

Bridge pulled up a chair.

"What happened this time.?" He asked.

"Bridge, it's worse than we imagined. My grandfather… he let Nighcaic torture and kill." Sky wiped irritably at his watering eyes. He recanted what Nighcaic told him about his grandfather.

"And then, right before Kat brought me back, he said 'one more time.'" Sky put his head in his hands.

"We have to tell Cruger." Bridge said. "We have to tell him now."

Sky nodded slowly and moved to get out of bed just as Kat came back in.

"Oh no you don't. Sky, you lay back down right now. You are nowhere near strong enough to be going anywhere that isn't in that bed." Kat stood in his way.

"Kat, I have to go talk to Cruger, it's important." Sky pleaded.

Kat didn't move.

"Sky, I'm sure it can wait. Or, Bridge can go talk to him. Go get back in that bed right now." Kat ushered him back to the bed.

Sky gestured for Bridge to go.

"Go ahead, go find the commander and tell him." He said.

Bridge gave a curt nod and disappeared out the door.

As soon as Bridge was out the door, he took off running. He sprinted the entire distance between the infirmary and his room. He snatched the file on Nighcaic and was off to the Command Center. Bridge burst into the room and glanced wildly about for Cruger. He caught to eye of a working cadet.

"Where's Commander Cruger?" He demanded. The cadet shrugged.

"Left about an hour ago. Something about the stimulation room. Or, maybe the simulation room?"

Bridge grunted in exasperation. The two rooms were on exactly opposite sides of the building. Bridge took an education guess and sprinted to the simulation room.

Almost there, Bridge, quite literally, ran into Syd.

"Bridge? What're you doing?" Bridge shifted his weight from foot to foot.

"Uh, no time to explain. Gotta find Cruger." He hurriedly explained.

"Well, I wouldn't go to the simulation room if that's where you're headed. I passed him on his way to the cafeteria." Syd said.

Bridge's face fell. To the cafeteria it was then.

Bridge raced to the cafeteria and when he finally got there, he saw Cruger exiting on the other side. Bridge tried to shout to him, but was drowned out by the noise from the other members of SPD. Bridge nimbly wound his way through the crowd. But by the time Bridge got to the other side, he watched as cruger entered an elevator and the doors closed behind him. Bridge watched the numbers over the doors, and it stopped at floor 8. Bridge took to the stairs.

Bridge leaped up the stairs and emerged on the eighth floor. Bridge asked the nearest person if they had seen the commander, and they pointed him toward the file room. Bridge took off again and just made it to the file room in time to see Cruger swipe his key card.

"Commander!" Bridge managed to shout in between gasping for air.

Cruger stopped and turned.

"Cadet Carson. What can I do for you?" Cruger asked.

Bridge held up the file.

"What's... happening with Sky... It's...it's Nighcaic." He panted.

Commander Cruger took the file and stiffened.

"How did you get this?" He asked.

Bridge shook his head.

"Doesn't matter… Sky knows it's him. Identified him by the picture. Commander. There's more. Nighcaic says that he was… working… with Sky's grandfather and that he killed his family. He wants revenge but couldn't take it out on his grandfather or his father."

Cruger's face remained stoic. He looked down at the file.

"You're saying that Nighcaic is alive?" Cruger stared down at Bridge.

Bridge nodded.

"I know it sounds crazy, but you've got to believe me. Sky is positive it's him." Bridge replied.

"I knew it. I knew he was alive." Cruger mumbled.

"Sir, when Sky woke up last time, he said that Nighcaic told him 'one more visit.' Does that mean that the next time Sky goes to sleep that he…" Bridge asked, knowing the answer but hoping for something different.

Cruger began walking with Bridge trailing behind.

"This is not good." Cruger's voice rumbled.

"Sir?" Bride asked.

Cruger's pace sped up, almost to a run.

"Nighcaic means that the next time Sky falls asleep, he won't wake up."

"I still don't understand, sir." Bridge said, keeping pace with the commander.

"Kat just commed me. She asked my permission for the doctor to give Sky an i.v. drip to help him sleep."

Cruger broke into a run and he looked back at Bridge.

"And I said yes."


	8. Chapter 8: Not Close Enough

Bridge took off after Cruger.

"Kat. Kat? Do you hear me Kat?" Cruger tried the comms over and over. "Kat, whatever you do, do not put Sky under!"

Bridge pushed on ahead on the commander, leaving him behind and pounded down the halls toward the infirmary.

Bridge rounded a corner and once again ran into Syd. Bridge tried to catch himself, but his body went one way and his ankle went another, and both he and Syd went sprawling.

"Ow! Bridge!" Syd exclaimed. "Again? Seriously? What is going on?"

Bridge tried to stand up, but a sharp pain shot up his leg and brought him back down to the floor.

"Syd, I really, really don't have time to explain. I need to get to the infirmary."

Bridge tried to stand up but fell back again.

Syd wrapped his arm around her shoulders and helped him stand.

"I'll help you, but in exchange, you have to tell me what's happening." Syd's eyes pleaded with Bridge.

Bridge nodded.

"Alright fine, but on the way, let's go!"

At that moment, Cruger caught up to Bridge.

"Commander, go on ahead, I'll catch up." Bridge said.

"Thank you for your unneeded permission." Cruger scolded as he continued on.

Bridge and Syd moved painstakingly slow through the halls. After only a few minutes, Syd leaned Bridge against the wall.

"I'll be right back, give a minute." She disappeared from sight.

Syd was gone for only a little over two minutes, but it was the longest two minutes of Bridge's life.

Bridge heard Syd before he saw her.

"Excuse me! Coming through!" Syd sped around the corner pushing a laundry cart in front of her. "Get in." She told Bridge. He carefully stepped into the cart, and the two were off. They practically flew through the halls, skidding around corners and shouting at people to get out of the way. During the trek, Bridge hurriedly explained what was happening with Sky to Syd. She remained silent the entire time, whether she was just listening or simply out of breath, Bridge couldn't tell.

They came to the infirmary at last and Syd push the cart right up to Sky's room. She helped Bridge out and they opened the door. A wave of relief flooded over Bridge when he saw that Sky was sitting up. Cruger stood in front of him and when the two entered, he turned around.

Cruger moved out of the way and relief Bridge held quickly turned his blood cold. Sky's eyes were closed.

Bridge and Syd looked to Cruger who shook his head.

"I got here as soon as I could, but I was too late. I'm sorry." He said.

The doctor stood off to the side. When Cruger finished talking, he stepped forward.

"Sky kept telling me that he would die if he went to sleep and I… well… I thought he was delusional from a lack of sleep." He hung his head. "I'm so sorry." With that, he retreated out the door.

Bridge sat down heavily in a chair and Syd grabbed Sky's hand.

"What do we do?" Syd asked Cruger.

"We notify Cadets Landers and Delgado." He grunted.

"And then?" Bridge asked.

The commander didn't answer, but instead, he walked out the door without another word.

Bridge and Syd looked at each other, desperation and disbelief filled their eyes.

Long, silent minutes passed before Jack and Z burst into the room. They went to Sky's side.

"You know then?" Bridge asked. They nodded.

Jack rounded on Bridge.

"Why didn't you tell us? We could have helped!" He shouted.

Bridge held up his hands.

"Hey now, Sky asked me not to tell anyone. I think he didn't…" Bridge took a breath. "I think he didn't want to seem weak."

"Right, because he seems so strong right now." Jack scoffed, gesturing to Sky.

The four fell silent.

Cruger came in while the teens thought of potential solutions to themselves and they snapped to attention.

"Relax," Cruger said and the four resumed their previous positions. For a time, not even Cruger spoke, but just looked at Sky. Syd was the first to break the silence.

"What do we do, Commander?" She asked.

Cruger didn't respond right away.

When he finally managed to look Syd in the eyes and the others watched him as he slightly shook his head.

"Nothing."

"What?!" They all shouted at the commander.

They all began talking at once, trying to talk over each other.

Cruger held up a hand and their voices died out once again.

"There is nothing we can do for him now except prepare for the end if ever and whenever Nighcaic decides to give it to him." He mumbled.

"But sir!" Jack shouted. "We have to try something! We can't just stand here and watch him die!"

Cruger hung his head.

"Sky's grandfather and I chased Nighcaic for years. He took the lives of many. We tried numerous times to combat him in his world, but it always ended fatally, with the exception of Sky's grandfather. It wasn't until after he left that we found out how. He made a deal with Nighcaic to allow him to still have his...fun...with certain individuals of Chathum's choosing. In return, Chathum would keep the SES off of Nighcaic's trail." Cruger slumped down into a chair. For the first time since they knew him, Cruger looked old and frail despite his imposing form. "But by then, the damage had been done and Chathum had already fallen off the map. The officers up the chain believed that the note Chathum left behind was the result of PTSD from the demands of the job. I guess now, I know the truth."

A long, uncomfortable silence descended on the room.

"How did you get into his dimension all those years ago Commander?" Z asked.

Cruger grunted.

"It was a painful process known as Dision. Bit-by-bit, the person was transferred into Nighcaic's dimension, the Nightmare, it was called. Why do you ask?"

Z began slowly, choosing her words carefully.

"If you were able to Dision back then, why not now?" She asked.

Cruger smiled, but it faded rapidly.

"I like the way you're thinking Delgado, but the Nightmare is vast and has at least 12 different 'zones' that we know of. That's like asking you to find a needle in a haystack, except the haystack may or may not be on this planet and you only five hours to find it before it's destroyed."

"Well then," Jack said looking Cruger in the eyes. "I guess we better get started."

"You realize," Cruger continued. "That we would have to transport you in and out everytime you ended up in the wrong zone right? And, we can only transport one at a time. And, Sky will not be able to come back with you. He will have to find his own way. And-"

"It's a long shot. We get it." Bridge interrupted.

"But we have to try." Syd added.

Cruger nodded in understanding. He looked at each of them in turn.

"Looks like we have our work cut out for us then."

 _ **Author's Note: Heyo! Sorry for the long break! My work load has been crazy and I had to plan out the last few chapters very carefully so it took a little longer. But here we are again! Hope you like and as always, feel free to comment below! You guys give me the motivation to keep on writing, so thank you!**_


	9. Chapter 9: Final Say

Sky writhed in the bed as the doctor pricked a needle into his arm.

"No! You don't understand! If I go back he is going to kill me! Stop! Talk to Cruger! I can't go back!" Sky shouted.

Kat stood back to let the doctor work.

"We already talked to him. He told the doctor to go ahead. It'll be alright Sky, you're just tired and you're getting delusional," Kat laid a hand on his arm. "Don't worry, we're only here to help."

Sky shook his head.

"No… I can't...I….he will kill me…" Sky struggled to stay awake, but his eyes were growing heavier by the second. He gave Kat one last pleading look before the darkness overtook him.

Sky woke up.

He knew he was on the other side, but he didn't want to open his eyes. He wanted to believe that somehow, he was still in that bed with Kat beside him.

He felt cold metal pressing on his wrists and ankles, still, he hoped he was wrong.

Sky opened his eyes slowly to see...nothing. The darkness pressed in on him from all sides.

Sky saw a flash out of the corner of his eye. He jerked his head around to look, but there was nothing there. He heard a scrape from the other side, but again when he looked, nothing. A chill swept over him. Nighcaic was toying with him. Time after time, Sky thought he heard, saw, or felt something or someone, but each time he swiveled his head, he eyes revealed nothing but darkness. Sky had no idea how long this continued, but the longer the minutes stretched, the harder time he had remaining calm.

My team will come for me. I only have to stay alive long enough for them to come.

Sky steeled himself to speak.

"Enough with the mind games, Nighcaic. Face me." Sky was surprised at the levelness of his voice.

"Alone at last Grandson of Chathum." Nighcaic's voice pierced the darkness.

His tall, thin form materialized out of the night.

"Nighcaic." Sky breathed. "Listen, I know what my grandfather did to you, but I'm not him. What good will killing me do?"

Nighcaic' shrill laugh sent a chill down Sky's spine.

"I get my revenge my sweet Tate." His mouth split his face in a grotesque smile. "It's been so long… too long… but no matter. The time has only grown my need for revenge. Though I do have to say…" He ran a clawed hand along Sky's face, "Watching you squirm has given me the utmost pleasure. Perhaps I should revel a little longer? It's not like your friends can save you here."

Sky straightened.

"Well then, why not release me and fight me yourself? Why all the theatrics?" He challenged.

Nighcaic laughed again.

"You, a mere boy," he spat, "think you can defeat me in my own dimension without any help or any weapons?" His frame shuddered with laughter. "Alright boy. I accept your challenge."

Nighcaic flicked his wrist and the shackles fell off Sky, and Sky launched himself out of his chair.

"Come child, let's see what you can do."

* * *

Bridge morphed and stepped into the archaic, glass chamber.

"Remember," Cruger said gruffly, "I will be able to take readings as soon as you get into the zone. If they are not there, I will extract you immediately. When you do find the correct zone. You have 10 minutes to defeat Nighcaic before the machine pulls you out to avoid you getting lost in the Nightmare realm. As soon as you are in the correct zone, I will send in Jack, then Z, then Syd. If you get stuck between two dimensions, I'll have to pull you out indefinitely to avoid the splice becoming permanent."

Bridge nodded. He pulled the dusty door closed behind him and all noise ceased. He could see Cruger counting down, but couldn't understand him until he held up his fingers and signaled 3...2...1..

Bridge gritted his teeth as the Dision began. He felt like his body was being pulled apart one atom at a time. He watched at his legs began to disappear Bridge let out a scream as his torso disappeared and then finally he opened his eyes to darkness all around him.

Bridge let out a yell as the process began again, recalling him from the Nightmare realm.

By the time he was fully back in the capsule, beads of sweat had appeared on his forehead and he was panting heavily from the pain. Bridge had no time to recover. He disappeared once again to the darkness with less pain this time around. He was recalled almost instantly.

A third time he entered the Nightmare realm and a third time he was recalled.

Four, five, six, and seven times Bridge went and came back.

This is taking too long! Who knows what Nighcaic is doing to him right now?

The eighth time Bridge entered the Nightmare realm he fell to his hands and knees as soon as he fully appeared. This time, however, Bridge could hear the sounds of fighting.

* * *

Sky sprang at Nighcaic, but his lack of sleep and in his unmorphed state, he already knew he was weaker. Nighcaic raised a hand and Sky flew backward, landing awkwardly on the metal chair. He picked himself up and whirled on Nighcaic whose wicked grin remained.

Sky quickly ran through everything he knew: everything he knew of Nighcaic and Sky's own training included.

Sky knew that Nighcaic controlled this world, and Sky knew that everything here was a product of Nighcaic and his insane tendencies. If he could react in a way that Nighcaic wouldn't expect, maybe he had a chance. Sky and Nighcaic circled each other, waiting for an opportunity. Nighcaic threw his hands up and sky rushed, trying to duck underneath his hands, only to hit an invisible, solid wall. Nighcaic cackled as Sky stumbled back. Sky felt for the wall with one hand, but it vanished. Sky started forward, but Nighcaic made a motion as if he were holding a sword and Sky felt a the edge of an invisible blade on his throat. Nighcaic blasted Sky back with one hand.

Sky stood up and readied for another blow. Nighcaic blasted Sky down a second time. This time, Sky stayed down and waited for Nighcaic to claim his prize.

When he came close enough, Sky lunged up and managed a punch to Nighcaic's face and swept his legs out from under him before Nighcaic held up his hand and Sky froze in place.

"Clever. Very clever. But it will take more than that to defeat me." Nighcaic wiped a trickle of blood from his mouth.

"So this is what it takes for you to kill me? Using your fancy powers because you are too weak to kill me on your own?" Sky spat.

Nighcaic slithered over to Sky.

"I am not fool Tate. I will have my revenge." Nighcaic put the blade of his sword at Sky's throat. "Whatever it takes."

Nighcaic blasted Sky to the ground again, a heavy weight pressing him to the floor.

"Same, I almost wish you had been at full strength for a real battle. No matter. I shall enjoy this." Nighcaic hissed. He raised his hand to deliver a final strike, but a figure tackled him before he could finish.

The weight instantly lifted off of Sky and he brought himself to a sitting position to see Bridge wrestling with Nighcaic.

"Bridge! Where - how are you here?" He shouted.

Bridge broke away from Nighcaic and turned his head to Sky.

"Cruger still has some tricks from the old days." He said.

Nighcaic stood up to his full height and drew his sword up over his head to strike Bridge.

"Watch out!" Sky shouted, but it was too late.

Sky watched in horror as Nighcaic brought down his sword. Bridge raised his hands to defend from what was coming and then...nothing happened.

Nighcaic's invisible sword swung clean through Bridge without a single scratch.

"What?" The three stood still a moment before Nighcaic and Bridge erupted into a full out brawl.

Sky moved to help, but Nighcaic swung his hand and Sky was trapped in a cage.

"Bridge! You aren't part of Nighcaic's plan! His tricks won't work on you!" Sky shouted.

"Yeah? Well I have a few tricks of my own!" Bridge pulled out his blaster and fired at Nighcaic who deftly dodged.

"Sky!" Sky turned around to see Jack's torso, and his torso only, before he disappeared. Seconds later, Sky watched the left side of Z's body appeared. A confused Sky watched as she disappeared as well as the battle raged behind Sky.

To Sky's relief, a fully formed Syd appeared next.

"Sky!" Syd ran straight through the bars of the cage and hugged Sky. "You're alright!"

"Yes, I'm fine. Go help Bridge!" Sky pushed her toward the other two. Syd tried to pull Sky with her but Sky only ended up ramming into the bars.

"Wha-?" She started.

"Nighcaic controls what happens here, he controls me. You are not part of his plan so these tricks won't work on you, now go!" Sky hurriedly explained. Syd, still a little confused, turned her attention to Nighcaic.

Nighcaic was on top on Bridge, mercilessly attacking him, when Syd fired on him and he flew away from Bridge.

"Where are Jack and Z?" Bridge panted.

"Spliced! They aren't coming!" Syd replied.

Syd helped Bridge up and the two circled Nighcaic, Syd standing between Nighcaic and Sky.

Bridge rushed Nighcaic and managed to land several quick blows on Nighcaic. As Bridge backed off, Syd rushed in and delivered several more.

Together, back and forth, Bridge and Syd's onslaught weakened Nighcaic, and he fell to his knees.

Syd ran in to attack again, but Nighcaic threw a punch that connected with her stomach, and he grabbed her by the collar, lifting her up as he raised himself to his feet.

"Let her go!" Bridge screamed as he charged Nighcaic. Bridge fought with Nighcaic's free hand while Syd dangled from his other.

Bridge finally kicked Nighcaic hard enough that he released his grip on Syd and she dropped the ground, gracefully rolling out of his range.

Bridge and Syd pulled out their blasters. Syd planted herself in between Nighcaic and Sky and Bridge stood at her shoulder.

"Ready to end this Bridge?" Syd asked.

"Absolutely." Bridge replied.

As one, they leveled their blasters at Nighcaic and fired.

Nighcaic shrieked and fell to the ground. He weakly heaved himself to his hands and knees. Bridge cautiously approached.

"Not so tough when you don't control the situation are you?" He asked.

Nighcaic raised his hand.

"You….will not...keep me… from my…" he winced and flicked his wrist like he was throwing a knife straight at Syd, "...revenge…" With his last word, Nighcaic fell the ground and did not stir again.

Bridge sank to the ground.

"Just in the nick of time." Syd panted.

Bridge nodded.

"We're almost out of time. Sky, Syd and I-" Bridge cut off as he looked to Sky.

Sky laid on the ground, his eyes were closed and a dark stain covered his stomach.

Syd followed Bridge's gaze.

"No…" She shook her head.

Syd and Bridge raced to Sky. Syd took his head in her lap. Blood oozed out of his stomach.

"Sky! Sky wake up! Please!" Syd pleaded. Bridge pressed down on his wound.

"Nighcaic, the motion he made with his hand! He must have used the last of his power and strength to stab Sky with something!" Bridge realized.

"No, no, Sky!" Syd's eyes were brimming with tears. "Come back to us please!"

Sky's eyes fluttered open.

"Syd...Bridge…"

"Sky!" Bridge shouted. "Stay awake! Listen, Syd and I are going to disappear soon. Cruger said you have to find your own way back to consciousness! Can you hear me?" Bridge grimaced. He looked down and realized he was already disappearing. "Sky, can you hear me? Did you hear what I said? You have to find your own way back!" He hurriedly explained, the Dision up to his waist. "Sky! Come on, don't die on us! Sky-" The Dision recalled Bridge, leaving Syd and Sky.

Syd's tears started running down her cheeks.

"Syd...I don't know if I can-" Sky groan and stiffened in pain. "I don't know if I can do this." He forced out.

Syd used one had to put pressure on his stomach.

"Yes you can. Don't you dare say that Schuyler Tate! You have to come back or else Nighcaic wins. Sky, come on, fight, don't let it end like this!" Syd felt the Dision recalling her.

"Sky, fight it. Fight it like the stubborn cadet that you are. Fight it and come back to us." She smiled. "I need you to tell me how terribly I did in that last battle."

Sky managed a weak smile.

"Well your attacks were a little pathetic." He winced.

Syd felt the burning of the Dision reach her neck.

"Fight your way back, I expect to see you at morning train-"

Syd gasped as the Dision process recalled her to the world of the awake. The last thing she saw were Sky's eyes fluttering shut as he laid bleeding in the Nightmare.

 _ **Author's Note: Alright guys one more chapter! One more to know if Sky lives, or if, after all this, Nighcaic wins. Thanks for supporting me through this (wildly inconsistently posting) journey! You guys kept me going this whole time! As always, feel free to post below on the chapter or if you think I should start writing a new story you can comment or message me! Thank you guys again for all your support!**_


	10. Chapter 10: Endings

Syd slammed into the side of the Dision chamber. Smoke filled the capsule and Syd struggled to breathe as she pushed on the door, but it wouldn't budge. She desperately pushed harder, though the coughing made it difficult. Syd was faintly aware of someone on the other side of the glass but she couldn't see who is was. Glass shattered behind her and she covered her head as shards flew. Syd felt someone sling her arm over their shoulder and lead her out.

Syd blearily saw Kat next to her.

Kat supported Syd as the two inched their way down the hall and to the infirmary.

Once they stepped foot inside, Kat sat Syd down on a gurney and shouted to the doctors. Seconds later, an oxygen mask was fitted around Syd's mouth and nose.

Syd took deep, shaky breaths interrupted by fits of coughing. She pulled the mask down and grabbed Kat's arm.

"Sss...Sky?" She doubled over coughing. Kat gently put the mask back in place.

"Syd we have to focus on you right now alright? Just breathe." Kat said soothingly, but Syd swatted her away.

"Sky?" Syd shouted whispered, her eyes pleading.

"If you'll keep the mask on, I'll go find out what I can." Kat assured. Syd nodded and leaned her head against the wall with the mask back on again.

Kat stood up slowly and dragged her feet through the other rangers.

Bridge sat on a hospital bed, looking bruised and battered but none the worse for wear.

Jack laid a bed gritting his teeth in pain as nurses attended to his splice wounds on his neck, shoulders, and thighs.

Kat couldn't see Z, but she knew nurses were also caring for her splice wounds.

Kat dreaded what she would find in Sky's hospital room and wasn't sure she wanted to know, but she knew she had to find out.

The hallway outside was crowded with nurses and doctors rushing to and fro, and Kat tried her best to stay out of their way. Before she even entered the room, she heard the beep from the monitors. The long, steady, constant beep that signaled no pulse.

She felt like she walked through a dream.

She entered the room and saw the doctor performing chest compressions and using the defibrillator to try to shock Sky back to life and bloody gauze littered the floor as they attempted to stem the blood that flowed from his stomach. Kat's breath caught in her throat and tears welled up in her eyes. She couldn't move, couldn't think.

A pair of hands grabbed her from behind and pulled her out the door as more nurses raced to Sky's side.

Cruger spun her around to face him.

"Kat. Kat!" His voice seemed far off.

Kat finally managed to focus on his voice.

"Doggie?" She said, coming back to reality.

"Kat listen me, I need your help." Cruger said. Kat nodded and Cruger continued. "We need to keep the other rangers calm and occupied. They need to focus on their recovery, not Sky right now. If they knew that he… well… they'd be heartbroken."

Kat shook her head.

"What? What do you mean? I just saw them working on him, he's not dead!" Kat said.

Cruger hung his head.

"I know Kat. I want him to pull through as much as anyone, but let's be honest. It doesn't look good."

Kat looked away, unable to meet his eyes.

"This is my fault." She said.

Cruger looked at her.

"How?"

Kat's eyes filled with tears again.

"If I had just listened to him, helped him, then we wouldn't have put him to sleep and he wouldn't be fighting for his life right now. How can I ever look the other rangers in the eyes knowing that I killed him?" She tried to steady her breathing and fought back the tears.

Cruger forced her to look at him.

"Kat, you said it yourself. The doctors haven't given up, so neither should we, no matter how grim it looks. You aren't the only one to blame either. Nighcaic was my responsibility all those years ago, and I failed to catch him. Even when we didn't find a body, I closed the case because it was convenient. If anyone is to blame, it's me." Cruger laid a hand on her shoulder. "But we can't think about that right now. The others need us and it's our responsibility to look out for their welfare."

Kat nodded her head slightly, still looking down, but she knew he was right.

"I need you to check on the other rangers while I try to control the spread of rumors and clean up the Dision chamber mess. Can you do that?" Cruger asked.

Another small nod from Kat.

Cruger grunt his thanks and swept out of the room.

Kat could still hear the monotone beep from Sky's monitors ringing in her ears as she headed to the others.

"Kat!" The strained shout came from Jack.

Kat stood at the foot of his hospital bed. The nurses around him were finishing up wrapping gauze around the paste they had applied to his wounds. With visible effort, he opened his mouth to say more, but Kat held up a hand to stop him.

"They are working on Sky now, but he is still unconscious. That is all I know," she informed him. "When I know more, you'll know more. Now let the nurses finish up and take it easy. It will take time to recover from the splicing."

Kat made her way to Z's room where the yellow ranger also laid with bandages covering her splice wounds. When Kat approached, Z didn't open her eyes, and Kat asked a nearby nurse how she was. The nurse told her Z had to be sedated due to the extreme pain, and so Kat left her to sleep.

Right as she turned around, Bridge stepped in her path.

"Kat, what's happening?" He demanded.

Kat stared at him, startled.

"Bridge? You should be rest-"

"Save it," Bridge interrupted. "I want to know what's happening with Sky."

"The doctors are working on him right now, but he's still unconscious." Kat reported.

Bridge shook his head.

"No, I want to know _exactly_ what's happening. Not the toned-down version."

Kat steadily looked into his panicked eyes.

"That is all I know. When I know more. You'll know more." She assured him. "Now get back to your nurses and let them look at you."

Kat fought to control her emotions as she turned and walked away. But Kat heard the soft rustle of Bridge's gloves as he took them off to read her aura. To mask her fear, Kat casually walked behind a frenzied nurse, hoping Bridge would confuse the signals.

Syd opened her eyes as Kat approached. She bolted up, but kept the oxygen mask on as she waited for Kat to speak.

Kat recited her report for the third time, and she could tell Syd wasn't convinced that it was all Kat knew. Syd narrowed her eyes, about to speak.

"Kat!" The voice came from behind Kat and she breathed a sigh of relief as she was saved from Syd's impending question.

Kat turned around to see Dr. Felix beckoning her over. He lead her over to a more secluded corner of the room before speaking in a low voice.

"We managed to bring him back, but there's still work to be done. We are taking him for surgery now to try and salvage his abdomen." He said.

Kat knew there was more.

"But-" Her heart sank. Dr. Felix took a moment to consider his words before he finished. "Well, while his body is back, we aren't quite sure if Sky is back. We don't really have tests for this sort of thing."

A nurse rushed up to Dr. Felix and he nodded at her, moving to leave.

"Dr. Felix." Kat caught his arm and he looked back at her. "Save our cadet." She said.

He squeezed her hand with his own.

"I will certainly try."

With that, Kat watched him burst through the doors of the operating room and Kat steeled herself to update the team.

Before she even opened her mouth, Bridge, Syd and Jack knew something was wrong. Kat filled them in as quickly as possible while they sat down to wait out the surgery.

The minutes ticked into hours. Still they waited. None of them dared to leave in case news came while they were away.

They waited.

Z finally came to about four hours in. After Jack told her everything they knew, she settled in for the wait as well.

They waited.

Every breath they worried would be the last without their friend.

They waited.

Eight hours in. Everyone else had left. But the team remained there still. They grew groggy as the day's events took their toll, but they didn't dare fall asleep.

They waited.

A small squeaking noise approached from down the hall, and instantly the rangers were alert. Dr. Felix stepped in to address them.

"It was touch and go for a while and we almost lost him a couple times. But he came out of surgery about two hours ago, we just didn't want to tell you in case he never woke up, but he just did. And he's asking for you."

* * *

Sky laid in the Nightmare, the pain in his stomach worse than ever. He had no idea had long he had been there alone in that room, but he knew he had to get back. Sky had no idea if or how, but he had to try at least once. He had to try to get back to his friends.

As he laid in the darkness, he focused on the faces of his friends. He focused on the fun they had together and the bond they shared. Sky felt himself slipping. He tried to focus but he just kept slipping. His eyes closed and he screamed at the effort it took to open them again, but when he did, he was not in the Nightmare, but in a hospital room.

At first he couldn't believe his eyes, he almost didn't want to. He blinked several times, but the room stayed put. Sky couldn't help it, he starting shaking in relief and for the first time in years, Sky starting crying. Unaware of the nurses who rushed about him and asked him questions, he cried until he had no more tears to give.

It took his eyes a moment to clear before he could clearly see Dr. Felix in front of him.

"Doc?" Sky croaked.

Dr. Felix smiled.

"Welcome back Sky," he checked Sky's monitors. "You gave us a real scare there for a moment. How do you feel?"

"Like I got stabbed. Then shot. Then tossed in a blender, then run over by a car." Sky mumbled.

Felix managed a laugh.

"Dr. Felix? Where are the others?" Sky asked. Felix looked down at Sky.

"They are all waiting outside, but I don't think it's a good idea for you to have visitors right now Sky. You need rest." Felix said.

Sky nodded.

"I will, but first, can I see them?"

Felix finally conceded and left the room. A few seconds later his friends filed into the room, faces smiling despite their dreadful appearances. Felix nodded at the nurses and the medical staff left the room temporarily.

"I knew you were too stubborn to die." Jack spoke up, stepping up to Sky's bedside. Sky laughed weakly. Z stepped up next.

"Sky Tate, when you are healed, I am going to slap you for making us worry like that. Don't you dare keep a secret like that again." Z laid a hand on Sky's arm. "I just- I don't know what we would do without you."

Next was Syd.

"Sky…" Taking care around both their injuries, Syd gave him a gentle hug. "You-you almost...I just can't believe you're alive…" She smiled and stepped back as Bridge came next.

"I knew you would find your way out." Bridge gave a pained smile. "I mean, I didn't know, but I knew that you would try, and I was hoping that I knew that you knew that you could get out and-"

"Bridge!" All four shouted.

Bridge flinched.

"Right, sorry!" He turned his attention back to Sky.

"I'm glad you're ok Sky."

Sky smiled at his friends.

"Thanks guys, it, uh, meant a lot that you came for me. So, thank you." Sky finished.

He felt a wave of nausea wash over him.

"But I think Dr. Felix is right, I need some sleep right now." Suddenly Sky felt awkward with all the attention. "I am really not feeling well, could you guys..?"

The group exchanged looks.

Sky saw their glances and laid his head against his pillow and closed his eyes, but Nighcaic's face instantly filled his vision and he bolted upright again.

All at once the four left without another word.

Sky sat in his bed and stared at the ceiling. He thought he had wanted them to leave, but it was a lie, and now he'd never felt so alone.

The sound of rolling wheels filled the hallway and Sky peered at the door as the sound grew louder and louder.

Four hospital beds were wheeled in by his friends one right after the other. The five barely fit in the room and left no space for anyone or anything else. Jack, Z, Syd, and Bridge crawled into the beds and left the light on.

"Well, goodnight everyone. Oh, and Bridge, if you snore, I'm going to kick you." Jack threatened as they settled down for the night.

Sky smiled genuinely for the first time in days.

Sky let the sounds of the others rustling sheets and their breathing calm him as he allow his exhaustion to take over him. In this tiny room stuffed with the five of them, Sky finally felt safe.

 _ **Author's Note: Thank you all for reading and going on this journey! I hope you loved reading it as much as I loved writing it! I already have something new in the works thanks to wrestlechick93, so stay tuned for the next adventure! Feel free to leave comments down below! Thank you all for your support, couldn't have done it without you!**_


End file.
